jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hats Off to Hook!/Transcript
Jake: Hats Off To Hook. Transcript Skully: Crackers! Something's washed ashore! All hands on beach! Jake: What is it, Skully? Izzy: What's going on? Cubby: Gangway! Skully: It's an unidentified floating hat! Cubby: Cool! Jake: Y'know, I think I've seen that hat before. Izzy: Me too, on the head of a very sneaky pirate captain. Do you know whose hat this is? Aye! It belongs to Captain Hook! Cubby: Uh-oh! What's it doin' here, all by itself, without Captain Hook? Izzy: I guess Hook must have lost it. Jake: Well, we found it, and now it's up to us to return it to him! Skully: Return it to Hook the crook? Izzy: But Captain Hook is always taking our stuff! Cubby: And he never gives anything back! Jake: Yep, Hook doesn't play fair. But we're not like that. Returning his hat is the right thing to do. Will you help us return Captain Hook's hat to him? Great! Remember to look out for gold doubloons, mateys! Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put them in our Team Treasure Chest! Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword! Cubby: I got my map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly! But only in emergencies! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Mr. Smee ':humming '''Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee! 'Mr. Smee ': You bellowed, cap'n? 'Captain Hook ': Where's my hat!? I looked high and low, but I can't find it! Anywhere! 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, my, this is quite upsetting. But don't worry, cap'n! I have just the thing for you. Sharky! Bones! Could you bring out the hat rack, please? ' Sharky ': Here ye go, Mr. Smee! It's always a pleasure t'serve you, sir!chuckles 'Bones ': A pleasure, aye! 'Captain Hook ': Ahem! 'Mr. Smee ': Here y'go, cap'n. Plenty of hats, each one better than the next! 'Captain Hook ': We'll see. 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, how about this hat? 'Captain Hook ': No. 'Mr. Smee ': Alright, try this one? 'Captain Hook ': No. 'Mr. Smee ': How 'bout this one, sir? 'Captain Hook ': No! 'Mr. Smee ': This one's all the rage. 'Captain Hook ': No! No, no, no, no. Enough! I don't want just any hat! I want my hat back! It must be out there somewhere, and I'm going to find it! Mark my words. gasps Mr. Smee! It's that pesky Jake! He and his crew have stolen my hat! They'll never get away with this! 'Mr. Smee ': Uh, maybe they simply found your hat, sir, and they're returning it? 'Captain Hook ': Ridiculous! Hoist the anchor! 'All ': Aye aye, sir! 'Mr. Smee ': Yessir, Cap'n Hook, sir! 'Captain Hook ': yells thuds 'Captain Hook ': Clumsy oafs. 'Bones ':Good thing that catapult broke yer fall, sir. 'Captain Hook ': Catapult?! 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, dear! 'Captain Hook ': Smee! 'Cubby ': Whoa, there goes Captain Hook now! 'Izzy ':He's flying like a bird! crashing 'Skully ': And landing like an anchor! 'Jake ': Let's try to see where Hook landed. Come on, take a look. If you see Captain Hook, call out "ahoy!" Ooh, that's not Hook. 'Cubby ': That's a bunch of bananas! 'All ': Ahoy! 'Jake ': Aye! We found Hook... laughs in a jungle tree! And we got two gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! 'Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee! Sharky! Bones! ' Mr. Smee ': Aye, cap'n! ''' Sharky: Present and accounted for, sir! ' Bones ': I'm here! Captain Hook ': Get me down from here! ' Sharky: We'll do a ' Sharky & Bones': "Bop and Drop!" ' Mr. Smee ': Oh, dear. ' Sharky': Here's the "bop!" sputters, screams ' Bones ': And here's the "drop!"grunts ' Mr. Smee ': Feeling ship-shape, sir? Captain Hook ': groans Ship-shape. ' Skully: We're almost there! This way! ' Mr. Smee ': Sir, it's those kids! Captain Hook ': Quick, hide! ' Mr. Smee ': shrieks ' Izzy ': I'm sure this is where Hook landed, but I don't see him now. '''Jake ': Keep looking, he's gotta be around here somewhere. 'Captain Hook ': It's those scurvy swabs! Now's our chance to get my hat back. Get ready... '''Cubby: Yikes! That bush just whispered! ' Mr. Smee ': But I like this new hat. Cubby: And it's moving! Yi, yi, yi! Jake: Cubby? Wait! Captain Hook ''': Blast! They're getting away! After them! '''Jake: Cubby, whoa, stop! Are you OK? Cubby: Yeah. I just got a little scared. Skully: I've checked every tree. No Hook! Jake: Hmmm, I wonder where he could've gone. Cubby: Well... my map shows that this path leads to... Sailor Swamp! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go look for Captain Hook. Cubby: Maybe Captain Hook went this way. Izzy:Yuck! It's muddy and deep. To get across, we need something that floats, like a boat. Jake: Do you see anything we can use like a boat? Frog: croaks Jake: Aye! The giant palm leaf! Come on, mateys! Hold up your paddles and help us paddle across Sailor Swamp. Ready? Paddle, paddle, paddle. Paddle, paddle, paddle. Yeah! We paddled across Sailor Swamp, and we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! We still need to find Hook to give him his hat. Hook & Smee: grunt Mr. Smee: Cap'n, we're going to need a boat... Captain Hook: Stop lollygagging! Out of my way! Smee... Mr. Smee: Oh, dear, uh... I saved the hat, sir. Cubby: I think we lost 'em. Jake: Look, the Jolly Roger. Let's give Hook his hat back! Ahoy! Captain Hook! Izzy: Hello! Skully: Guess nobody's home. Cubby: Where could he be? Captain Hook: Right here! Now give me my hat! Jake: Here y'go! Captain Hook: Well, it's about time! Wait, is this some kind of pirate trick?! Jake: It's no trick, we found your hat and we're returning it. Captain Hook: What are you up to? If I found your hat, I wouldn't return it. I'd keep it! Jake: Well, we're not like you. We're returning it because it's the right thing to do. Honest, here! Captain Hook: No! I know a trick when I see one! Keep that hat away from me! Mr. Smee: But, sir, maybe it isn't a trick? Captain Hook: Don't try to tell me when a trick is a trick or not, I'm Captain Hook! Mr. Smee: Yes, cap'n! I mean no cap'n! I mean, oh... Cubby: Now what? How can we give Hook's hat back if he won't take it? Izzy: Hmm... What if we just drop it on his head? Jake: Yeah... It's worth a try, Izz. Izzy: I bet a pinch of pixie dust can help. Mr. Smee: Of course, sir. Skully:Woo-hoo! Captain Hook: ...and this is a trick if ever I saw one! I know every trick... Mr. Smee: B... but, but sir! mumbling Captain Hook: Bad form to interrupt your captain when he's speaking. Jake: We did it! We returned Captain Hook's hat! Cubby: And we got four gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Izzy: I wonder if Captain Hook is happy that he got his hat back. Skully: Hook happy? Doubt it! Jake: You know what would make me happy? Putting all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest! Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake:Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Izzy: One, two... Jake: Three, four, five... Cubby: Six, seven, eight, nine. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got nine gold doubloons! Skully: Head's up, look what I found! Pirate hats for everybody! Woo-hoo! All: Yo-ho, way to go! Izzy: I'm gonna be a beautiful pirate princess. Jake: Arrgh! I'm gonna be Captain Sly. Cubby: And I'm gonna be Captain... Cubby! Izzy: Come on! chattering indistinctly Jake: Avast, ye matey! Captain Hook: I'll get my hat back from those tricky pirates if it's the last thing I do! Mr. Smee: But sir, it's... It's right there on your... Captain Hook: stuttering There, see, you've done it again! I've told you, it's not polite to interrupt! Mr. Smee: stammering But, I... But... Oh, dear. Category:Transcripts